1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench having an indicator for indicating the driving directions of the wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two typical wrenches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,218 to Chow and U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,066 to Gentiluomo and comprise a gear, a pawl pivotally secured to the wrench and located beside the gear, and a knob including a spring-biased projection for selectively biasing the pawl to engage with the gear and for controlling the driving directions of the wrench. In which in Chow, the pawl is engaged within the gear for acting onto the gear from inside of the gear. In Gentiluomo, the pawl is provided beside the gear and actuated to act onto the gear from outside of the gear such that the driving directions of the wrenches may be arranged different from each other. However, no indicators are provided for indicating the driving directions of the wrench such that the users have to determine the driving direction of the wrench by trial and error method. This may waste the users a lot of time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.